The Cybrog Saga
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Lets see an old friend of Bulma's reappears along with an old eniemy of Goku's
1. Default Chapter

The Cybrog Saga  
Author's note: Washu from Tenchi Muyo is in this story. Let's say that Bulma had managed to repair 16 k. Anyways this story takes place between the end of DBZ and DBGT.  
______________________________________________________  
She watched the status on the monitore it read ninety-nine percent done. She looked at the young woman floating in the glass. She still had her long slightly wild firey red hair. Her green eyes when done should be more greener then before because of the tests run. She had more muscle mass and a higher system in which she must eat more also because of the tests done.  
'Good,' she thought. 'She's almost done. Soon she'll be complete and be good has new. Until then.............. Huh whats that noise.'  
The woman ran toward the door but it was blasted open. There stood a man in a bodysuit and armor. His hair was straight with a high widow's peak. She shook her head tring to clear it.  
"Who are you?!" she demanded.   
"Shut up," he snarled.  
Then two younger boys came in behind him, followed by another taller one that must have been the black haired boys older brother. One had light purple hair while the other had wild black hair. They ran toward the monitore that kept the woman's or cybrog's status.  
They read the notes on the status.  
Name: Sai  
Sex: Female  
Specias: Former human recently turned new form of cybrog  
Animal DNA: Tiger, Cheetah, Lion, Leapord, Shark, Jaguar, Bat, Mountain Lion, Panther  
Age: 17  
Powers: All apply  
Weapon Usage: All  
History: Nearly dead during explosion when city was attacked by Dr. Gero's androids.  
Status: 99.9%  
"Hey dad," said the purple haired one. "I think this is the one."  
"Lets hurry Trunks we don't have much time," said the younger of his black haired compainion.  
"Right!"  
"No don't!" the woman shouted getting to her feet and removing the gun at her hip. Suddenly she was thrown i nto the wall and held up by her throat. She looked into the eyes of an older version of the dark haired boy.   
"Trunks! Goten! Quickly stop it before the thing awakens!" he demanded.  
Suddenly the being in the tube snapped her eyes open. She looked around the room and then at the boys and the man standing near the tube. She narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist through the glass shattering it. Trunks and Goten cried out in surprise has she kicked Trunks into his father and grabbed Goten around the throat tossing him into a wall. She then moved toward the man that held the woman that changed her.  
"Let her go," she said.   
"FATHER!" shouted his younger version. "LOOK OUT SHE'S BEHIND YOU!"  
"SHUT UP!" demanded the young woman. "Let her go and I'll let you leave her alive."  
"Hasha!" shouted a female voice  
Just then a red haired (or is it pink?) woman ran into the room she was small and probably thin boned.   
"Hasha!" she shouted only let out a strangled cry when Veggitta wrapped his hand around her neck.   
"Release them," the young woman said coldly. "Release them now." She then started to raise her power level. "I give you two choices gentlemen. Release Hasa and my mother now. Or I will destory evrything you hold dear. Starting with your.......mates."  
Both men immedately released the women. They then moved near the female cybrog. Just then Goten and Trunks stood up.  
"Leave our mother's out of this!" they shouted charging at her.  
The cybrog woman got into a stance and pointed both palms at the boys and powered up.  
"Sai!" shouted the one called Hasha. "Sai don't!"  
Sai immedatily powered down and disappeared and reappeared next to the two other women.  
"Alright," said Hasha calmly. "Now would you please explain why you broke into my lab?"  
"Simple you are the daughter of Dr.Gero are you not?" asked the one that Trunks had called father.  
"Perhaps who are you and I will answer your questions."  
"Fine I am Veggitta, this is Karrotto."   
"Goku actually."  
"Shut up Karrotto. This is my son Trunks and Karrotto's brats Goten and Gohan."  
"Fine you say I am his daughter and by blood I am and that is all."  
"What do you mean?" asked Goten.  
"Gero is my father though I don't consider him has such."  
"Perhaps I can explain better Hasha," said the woman next to her. "My name is Washu and I meet Gero at The Science Academy years ago. Back then he wasn't like the man you knew or not entirely anyways. You see he didn't start acting like the man you know until after Hasha was born. Then for somereason he started experimenting but he never loved them. He never loved them has a parent. So he along with another student were driven out. I raised Hasha to be a brillant and scientist someone who unlike her father cares for her creations. Much like I care for Ryoko one of my best creations. Then later I found out that he was experiminting with humans. So me and my friends went to stop him."  
"Is that why he was an adroid?" asked Goku.  
"Yes it was."  
"That still doesn't explain how you meet her."  
"I was just getting to that. You see Sai we believe is around five years younger then Hasha. You see her knowledge and maturity is for advanced for someone her age. Even though her body is that of seventeen year old her knowledge and everything else suggest she is much much older. You see when Hasha was ten years old we found Sai on the street her parents were murdered. We took her in and her mind expanded pretty soon she was has smart has Hasha. Then years later Sai was in the city that Gero and his android fruit destroyed. When we got to her her body had practically been crushed in the rubble. Yet she somehow was still alive so we brought her home and did the only think we could think of to save her. We just managed to finish her."  
"So you did it to save her life?"  
"Of course we unlike Gero care for others. But you foir gentlemen just destroyed our home."  
"Oh um sorry bout that," said Gohan.  
Then everyone stared at Veggitta.  
"What!?"  
"You were the one that did most damage of the damage father. Besides do you want me to tell mom that you destroyed the home of a friend of hers do you?"  
"Damn you boy! Fine if ladies need a place to stay you can stay at Capsule Corps that is if the brats mother agrees."  
"Of course I haven't seen her in ages," said Washu.  
Later that day_______________________________________________  
Washu, Hasha and Sai settled in capsule corps till they managed to repair their home. While Washu, Hasha, Bulma, and Sai were in the front room talking. Just then Trunks, Goten, and 16 walked in talking. Well Trunks and Goten were talking 16 only made comments when he felt like it was important.Trunks and Goten stopped talking when they realized that the women were looking at them strangley.  
Washu laughed at them. "Well boy will be boys I guess."  
Then Bra walked into the room with Pan. Both girls stopped short when they saw the women with Bulma.  
"Um Bra, Pan, 16 I'd like you to meet a friend of mine and her two daughters."  
_________________________________________________________  
This story's rating will get higher has the chapters rack in. Also this story will contain action/adventure, general, and romance. Between who you may ask? Well lets just say you'll have ta read the falling chapters. 


	2. The Cybrog Saga Chapter 2

The Cybrog Saga:Chapter 2  
Author's note: Thanks to Lady Bulma who helped me when I had a writer's block.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a few weeks since she, Hasha, and Washu has moved into Capsule Corps. Despite her recent encounter with most men Sai felt comfortable around the z crew especially 16. Sai was thinking this has she was walking through the woods a panther was walking next to her. She walked to the river and sat pulling her offwhite sundress up a little and putting her feet into the water and she dragged her feet through the water.   
'Well Sai?' asked the panther.  
'Well what?'  
'You like 16 admit it.'  
'He is different from most men I've meet.'  
'He is the male version of you. He cares for nature and animals like you. Face it you like him. The question is Sai does he like you.'  
"Hello Sai," said a voice behin her. Sai turned around and saw 16. "May I join you for awhile?"  
'Well that answers that question now doesn't it?'  
"Hai 16 you may join me."  
"Thank you."  
Sai smiled sweetly at him.  
"What can I do with you 16?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh? What about?"  
"Everything."  
Sai looked at him out of the corner of her eye at that remark.   
'What does he mean by that?' she thought.   
'Um I can thing of somethings,' snickered the panther.  
'Hush.'  
"Do you always communicate with animals?" asked 16.  
"Huh?! How do you know that?"  
"You're eyes got distant and more cat like then well your muscles relaxed and when I touched your arm you didn't move."  
"You touched me?!"  
"Yes I was worried about you."  
"Oh."  
'She's so different from others,' thought 16. 'She's so much like me in everyway. She's looks so delicate when her muscles aren't tensed ready for a fight.' He remebered when he had seen her in the front room of Capsule Corps she had been in loose pants and a skin tight top. Now she was in a loose offwhite sundress. 16 smiled softly and reached out to stroke her hair. Instinctively she leaned to the side to lean against him. 16 moved his arm to wrap it around her waist. She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. Then wrapped her arms around him.  
What they didn't know was that they were begining watched from the shadws. By someone that both of them and the z crew had thought dead.   
'So 16 has found himself someone along with 18 who married and had a child by the short cueballed monk. But 17 seems to be the only one who has yet to find himself someone. Have they moved on so soon? To befriend the very friends of the man I built them to destory? Well then it seems I should destroy them has well has Goku. But perhaps first I'll kill their loved ones starting with her. '  
Then the man disappeared back into the shadows, has the sunset behind the trees. We follow the man to a lab in the mountains were another man was working on some details and other stuff (sorry can't think of the name for what i'm thinkin of) for new and better androids. The other man looked up has he came in.  
"Gero," said the other man.  
"Clay," said Gero. "Well?"  
"Plans are going has we expected."  
"Perfect when around do you think we will finish?"  
"We should be finished within a month or more."  
"We need to change somethings in their programming."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes you see my androids 16, 17, and 18 have betrayed me. 17 attempted to kill me. 18 has married and given birth to the daughter of my worst nemies's friend. That bald monk! 16 now has started showing signs of interesect in my old wive's newest creations. I remeber watching them from afar has she rose our child by herself then took some wretched street urchin."  
"Ah yes Washu always preferred to do things herself."  
"Has I recall you two were always at eachothers throats."  
"Yes it was also her that got us both kicked out of The Science Acadamey.Indeed so what change's do we need to make on the new androids?"  
"We must target Krillien, Sai, then we will target my androids. But incase 17 does find someone we should keep one of them deactivated (that the word?) so that we can program it to go after her."  
"Very well perhaps we should also program one to go after Goku's wife and Wahu then."  
"Yes that would suit both of our purposes wouldn't it?"  
Back in the forest near the river__________________________________  
Sai was still leaning against 16 when she realized how late it had become.  
"Oh," she gasped in surprise.  
"What is it Sai-chan?" asked 16 tightening his arm around her.  
"I just realized how late it was."  
"Well then perhaps I should walk you home."  
"Do you eat?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Well then lets go get a bite to eat. I know this nice resturant its called The Rainforest Cafe (great place to eat me and Lady Bulma both agree). Its set up inside this building created to look like a volcano. Inside its like a rainforest you'll like it, I know you will." She said standing up and pulling 16 with her. 16 smiled down at her and pulled her into is arms before blasting off into the night. Taking her to where she told him. curious about this Rainforest Cafe.  



	3. The Cybrog Saga 3

The Cybrog Saga 3  
Sai, Washu, and Hasha has moved back into their home last week. Now Sai was swimming laps in a lake behind the lab. She was to busy swimming to notice that 16 had landed and was watching her. When Sai finally stopped swimming and just treaded water for awhile 16 spoke up.  
"Are you finished Sai-chan?"  
"Nani? Oh 16-chan how long have you been their?" she asked swimming over.  
"Not long." he said helping her out of the water.  
"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow has she pulled back on her baggy pants.  
16 smiled has he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled and turned around in his arm. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her head onto his shoulder has she sighed. He smiled raising his power to dry her off. 16 lifted her chin to look at him and kissed her.   
"Well well 16 aren't we getting a little too friendly?" said a male voice.  
Sai and 16 broke apart in shock.  
"17 what are you doing here?" asked 16.  
"I felt your ki here so I decided to see what would lead you here. And to my surprise your kissing a female."  
"I never thought of you has the romantic type 16. I must say I'm surprised."  
"Are you always this annoying?" asked Sai.  
"My my my your a fiesty one aren't you."  
"My god and I thought Veggitta was annoying. But this guy obviously beats him."  
"Did you just insult me?"  
"It seems that way don't it."  
"Listen you little.........."  
"Let me guess. You'll kill me if I don't shut my trap?"  
"Perhaps but then again you are 16 female so I don't want to hurt him."  
"Thats a surprise."  
"Well I'll leave you two alone now bye. Besides I have a female of my own," 17 said laughing has he blasted off.  
"So thats 18's twin?'  
"Yes it is you two don't seem to get along very well."  
"Well he hasn't earned my respect yet."  
"Respect is very important to you isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. You two aren't............"  
16 broke off whatever she was going to say with a kiss. Even though his lips were cold, Sai could tell it was one of those body warming kisses. She sighed against his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist crushing them together. She gasped in shock has his hand gripped her hair. Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She smiled has the shock wore off. Melting into his strong arms, then she felt a surge of pain shot through her.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain.  
16 jerked his head in surprise and let go afraid he had hurt her. Sai collapsed on the ground electricty surging around her. While a man who sounded familar laughed. 16 jerked his head up at the sound of the laugh.   
"Doctor Gero," he gasped.  
"16 it seems you have not accomplished your mission. So I had to punish you in some way." He noticed 16 crouching over Sai. Who's body was still shaking all over whimpering in pain. "Oh don't worry about her," he said when 16 glared at him. "The effects will wear off in awhile." Then he blasted off.  
"Gero," whimpered Sai.  
16 looked down at her before gently scooping her up in his arms and blasting off to his cabin. Which is somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He lay her onto his bed laying next to her.   
"Sai," he whispered gently. "How do you know Doctor Gero?"  
"He murdered my parents and took my older siblings they were twins."  
16 stared at her for a minute.  
'Older siblings,' he thought. And twins.'  
"I'm so sorry Sai-chan," he said outloud. Stroking her back gently where the outline of her pants and sports bra seperated.  
"16," she mummered wrapping her arms around his waist. 16 held her has she cried softly against his shirt.   
"Please don't cry beloved," he mummred.   
She looked up into his eyes and kissed him still crying softly. 16 wrapped his arms tighter around her waist rolling so she was undernegth him. He ran his hands gently down her waist. She moved her hands so they could slip under his shirt. Running them over his muscles. Soon all of their clothes where off and made sweet love with eachother.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Don't worry next chapter you'll find out who 17's female is. 


	4. The Cybrog Saga 4

The Cybrog Saga 4  
17 strolled into the lab and walked right behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist yanking her to his chest. Causing the woman to nearly drop what she was holding.  
"Hey Hasha," he purred.  
"17 I'm kinda busy right now and besides you nearly made me drop this."  
"To busy for some fun?"  
"Yes to busy for some fun."  
"I haven't seen you in ages Hasha. Come with me to my cabin so we can get reaquinted."  
"When I finish this test maybe."  
"NO! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME NOW!" And with that 17 threw Hasha over his shoulder and flew off to his cabin on the other side of the woods.  
"17!" Hasha shrieked. A short while later when she felt them descend. "17 put me down right now!"  
"Alright Hasha," he said throwing her on the bed.  
"17!'  
"Hey I put you down didn't I?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 17 you're impossible sometimes."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Would you like to find out?" 17 whispered seduatively moving closer to her.  
"Um not tonight."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes now 17 if you'll excuse me I have to get back to the lab and work on my expertiment."  
"No."  
"No! What do you mean no?!"  
"I mean your not leaving this cabin. At least with your hehehehehehehehe."  
"17 YOU HENTIA!"  
"I know and you know something else."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to enjoy every minute of you." That said 17 pinned Hasha on the bed and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hasha twisted undernegth him unconssuisly rubbing herself into him. Which only made his desire for her worse. "Oh Hasha you are so beatiful."   
"17 GET OFF ME!" Then she slammed her knee straight up."   
Causing 17 to roll off of her in pain holding his groin.   
"Alright I'm leaving bye see ya tommarrow."  
17 just groaned in pain, Hasha giggled and walked out of the cabin. She powered up and blasted off back to the lab.  
16's cabin other side of forest________________________________  
Sai lay on top of 16, her breathing normal has sleep overtook her. 16 ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the softness of it. He sighed pulling her closer to his body and breathing in her scent. She smelled like the forest after a rainshower, he rather enjoyed it. He ran his hand down her back, releaving in the softness of her skin. Her soft skin had been a relief to his battle worn body.   
She had never had another lover before him. He could sense that from her akwardness, but he had never been with someone in a long while. He closed at the familar pain, she had been taken away from when Gero came. She always remained in his heart, or what was left of it. In fact he finally realized what attracted him to Sai. She reminded him of Sabba his first love. Sabba had loved animals and nature has much has he had, but she had also been a excellant sparing partner. It seemed that Sai was just like that. 16 didn't know how many years Gero had experimentes on him and 17 and 18. But he wondered about something if enough time had passed could Sabba have died and this be her reincarnation? It is possible after all no one really knows if reincarnation is real or not.   
Sai was perfect just like Sabba has been when they were together. But that was years ago Sabba was either dead or married. Here now was Sai in his arms and his bed. She made his life fill less vacant, now that everyone else he had befriended seemed to be moving on. So he figured it was his time to do the same. 16 reached over to the lamp and switched it off plunging the room into darkness.  
Meanwhile back at Gero and Clay's lab___________________________  
All the androids had been reprogrammed to go after one female or another. Gero and Clay had placed a more high tech chip in them so that the androids wouldn't betray them. The doctors were working on satuses of the androids when they heard a noise. The noise sounded like glass breaking several glasses breaking infact. The doctors ran toward the sound has the new abdroids stepped out of the tubes. The androids looked at eachother then at Gero and Clay. The androids grinned wickedly has theirs eyes glowed evilly. The only female stepped forward and knelt before the men.  
"Dr. Gero Dr. Clay," she said emotionless. "How may we serve you?"  
"Find your assigned targets and bring them here," said Gero.  
"Preferablely alive out but alive," added Clay.  
"Has you wish Doctor." She turned toward the other androids. "You heard him boys. Move out and find your targets bring them back alive. Now lets move."  
With that the androids split up flying through an open hole in the roof. The female followed shortly after going after her personally target. Sai. 


	5. The Cybrog Saga 5

The Cybrog Saga 5  
Sai woke up that morning slightly sore from the activities the night before. She carefully crawled out of 16's arms and put her clothes back on. She was putting her up when arms grabbed her from around her waist. She turned her head slightly to see 16 holding her tightly.  
"16 please let me go mother is probably worried about me."  
16 reluctently let her go so she could leave. But before she did she kissed him softly.  
"I'll be back later tonight," she whispered against his lips.  
16 smiled kissing her nose and stepped back to let her leave. When Sai left the cabin she sprinted back to the lab. Her feet barely touched the ground before they lifted up she running faster then most animals. When she was half way to the lab she noticed someone was following her. She came to an abrut halt. She narrowed her eyes has they slowly shifted and changed to cat's eyes.   
"Why not come out where I can see you stranger?!"  
"I am the one who will make the orders cybrog girl!"  
'WHAT!?,' she thought to herself. 'HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!?'  
"COME OUT!" she shouted.   
"With pleasure."  
Then out of no where a woman appeared with a ki sword. She jumped out of the straight at Sai sword raised. Sai jumped out of the way, landing on a tree limb.   
"Who are you?!" Sai demanded.  
"Your destorier android thirty."  
"Why are you after me?"  
"Enough with stalling your lover can't help you now."   
Then thrity lunged at Sai. Sai backflipped off the limb just has thrity sliced the limb where she had been. Sai then leapt up behind her and slammed her knee into the other woman's back. She then slammed her other knee into her stomach. Thrity grabbed her ankle and slammed her into a tree. Sai grunted at the impact. Thrity then grabbed her by the neck pulled her out slightly then slammed her back in leaving a bigger crater. Sai decided that she had had enough and grabbed thrity's hand twisting it slightly before removing her dagger from her belt and slamming it into thrity's arm. Thrity jerked back screaming in agony.  
"Damnit."  
Sai lunged forward and slammed her knee into thrity's stomach. She then brought her leg up slamming it into Thirty's stomach. Before Thirty hit the ground Sai grabbed her neck throwing her into a tree. Just then 16 appeared, he looked at Sai then he looked at Thirty.   
"What's going on?"   
"Thats what I asked her but she attacked me instead."  
"Why are you after Sai?" 16 asked.  
When the android remained silent Sai yanked her up by her chest. Sending a small curent of eletrcity through her body.   
"Now," Sai said calmly. "Answer the question."  
"It was in my programming," replied Thirty.  
"Who programmed you?" asked Sai.  
"Dr.Gero and Dr.Clay."  
"WHAT?! DR.CLAY HAS ESCAPED!?"  
"Yes he searches to destroy Washu and her daughter."  
"Where does Gero tie into this?"  
"He seeks to destory Goku and the abdroids that betrayed him. But first the doctors see it fitting to murder the ones closet to his creations and Goku. So he reprogrammed us to go after you and anyone else close to the androids. Has well has Goku's family. Mainly his female, then he will kill the children. However we where programmed not to destory you. But bring you in alive."  
"Why?"  
"................."  
"Answer the question!"  
"Not today girl." Then Thirty blasted them both and escaped while dust filled the air.  
  
"Damn," muttered Sai. "Looks like we've got more problems."  
"We should tell the others."  
"Right well then shall we go?"  
"Of course."  
Then they both blasted off to Washu's lab. When they reached the lab everyone was already there.   
"Did we miss something or did everyone come because of the new androids?" asked Sai.  
"What androids?" asked Piccollo.  
"Gero and Clay are back and they want revenge."  
"Well thats a given, but why do know that instead of us I mean isn't Gero dead?"  
"Yeah 17 killed him," said 18.  
"Evidently you're mistaken we ran into him last night."  
"Oh and why didn't you tell us yesterday," smirked 17.  
"Well you get your head out of the gutter?! Look I ran into one of the new androids earlier. She said that Gero was out to destory androids 16, 17, and 18 also Goku. But he wanted them to suffer first so he set the androids to go after the ones dear to them first. But they were ordered to bring us in alive. Clay wants to kill you Washu and Hasha."  
"Perhaps we should get the others down here," said Hasha looking at her mother. "Oh by the way Sai this is 18."  
Sai and 18 shook hands but the moment their hands meet their eyes lost focus. Has they saw images from the past...from their past. Images of them and 17 laughing together and teasing one another. Scenes of them with other people perhaps family. Then 17 lunged forward and slammed his palm into Sai's face he saw a brief glimpse of the scenes he gasped and stared at 18 then they both looked at Sai. Then Sai feel toward the ground 18 and 17 reached for her.  
"N-CHAN!" they said union. 


	6. The Cybrog Saga 6

The Cybrog Saga 6  
Sai awoke to find herself on a lab table. She looked around cautiously.  
"Well your awake," said a female voice.  
"Mother what was that?"  
"That was memoires from your past."  
"My past?"  
"Yes evidently you're 17 and 18 younger sibling."  
"That would make them my big sister and brother. But why did we not remeber anything until just now?"  
"I don't know that blast that you were in years ago I think may have something to do with it. Perhaps in the blast you hit your head and got amensia has a result."  
"I don't want another family though."  
"This doesn't mean that you have to get another family Sai. It just means our family has grown. Now come some friends are here to see you."  
"Friends?"  
"Yes and they've come along way just to see you."  
When the two women walked into the main lab Tenchi and the others were there along with the Z gang.  
"Hi Sai," Tenchi said.  
"Hello Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Ryi-oki Akia, Mohoshi, Kinoki, Nobeoki, Yosho. Its been along time since we saw eachother last."  
"Its been five years," Ryoko said.  
"Yes Sai why haven't you come to visit us lately?"  
"I've been busy."  
"I hope not to busy so I can show you some new recipes I've learned," piped up Sasami.  
Sai smiled gently at her and nodds,"Have I ever to been to busy to see what's new that you cooked up?"  
"No."  
"Well then what do you think."  
Ryoko leaned over to Akia.   
"Hey Akia," she whispered. "Sasami does know that Sai can't really digest food right?"  
"No she doesn't."  
"Then why........ Oh Sai really does care for her doesn't she?"  
"She cares for all of us, said Washu. "Its what makes her unique."  
"Anyways Sai," said Yosho. "Whats this about Clay escaping?"  
"Somehow he escaped and now he's after Washu and Hasha."  
"Well thats no surprise,' muttered Washu.  
"No joke. Anyways Clay and Gero have teamed up yo knock us or some of us off."  
"So what now woman?" asked Veggitta  
"Simple we find their lab finish em off once and for all and have alot of fun doin it."  
"You have a strange sense of fun Sai," said Nobeoki.  
"I know."  
"In other words you've been hangin around Ryoko too much," muttered Akia.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" shouted Ryoko.  
Then both women powered up and and glared at eachother.   
Everyone else laughed together happy that some of the stress had lifted off. But after awhile the happiness drained out of them and they prepared for the upcoming battle. 


	7. The Cybrog Saga 7

The Cybrog Saga 7  
It was night in 16 cabin and Sai was sleeping or pretending to anyways. In reality she was thinking about her life. Now she shared a bed with 16, she never pictured herself sharing her bed with anyone. Much less a friend of her older siblings, not too mention someone she had just meet. Yet somehow she felt contected to him. Everytime he touched her she felt has if she was in paradise. Even though he looked has if he could break anything in half. He never did he was always gentle around nature and her animals, much like she was. Even though his skin was cold she could feel the warmth in his every touch, his every kiss, and his very begining.   
But however she could never see why he was so attracted to her. Every since the murder of her family and the capture of her older siblings, she had lost almost all her light. She lost count of how many innocents she had killed in her anger. During those few years she had run from Washu and Hasha only to land on earth. Befriend Tenchi and the others and slowly get some light back into her dark soul. But now she was less human then before, the attack on that town those years ago had caused tons of damage. Now over tens years later her 'upgrade' was finished. So then why would 16 even consider sharing his bed with her? She got out of the bed and picked up her flanal shirt from the floor putting it on and wrapped it closed around her. She walked to the window and leaned against the railing.   
"Why," she mummred. "Why do you love me?"  
She heard movement from the bed, she heard footsteps on the floor. She felt 16 behind her has he wrapped his strong arms around her slim body.  
"Why are you still awake whats trobuling you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why did you ask yourself why I love you?"  
"I....I...I."  
"Listen to me Sai, I love you more then I ever thought possible."  
"How could you love me when we barely no eachother?"  
"I just do you are my perfect match. No one has ever compared to you. You and I are one now and forever. Now come back to sleep so we will be ready for the upcoming battle tomarrow."  
"Alright my love," Sai said has she allowed herself to be lead back to the bed.   
Has she lay there listening to the noises of the night and sixteen's steady breathing she finally felt a peace build inside her. Finally she felt more complete then before. She had family, friends, and someone to love more deeply in a romantic sense. She had regained what she lost all those years ago. Now she planned on keeping it that way. Tommarrow she would not only fight for herself and the world but she would also fight for her new family. To keep what she has left of her humainty and perhaps regain som eof what was stolen form her during that period of madness and the attack she was under when Gero attacked the city. Tomarrow sun up seemed like a long time from now. But in reality it was only two hours from that moment. Then she and the others would meet at the lab and then they would head out. To save themselves, their loved ones, and their home. So thinking this Sai finally drifted off to sleep.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
A figure appeared at the window of the cottage. The figure moved silently and gracefully into the room. The figure was Thirty she gently detached the arms from around Sai and threw her over her shoulder. Then Thirty disapeared from the room flying off into the night. The same thing was happening elsewhere. Chichi, Hasha, and Marron were been taking from their homes unbeknown to their parents and loved ones. The women would wake up in a lab, while their loved ones would wake up to find them missing. The flame of battle would roll up inside them even higher. They would fight for their loved ones even harder then ever. To bring home their loved ones would be their goal, to destory the ones that would dare to harm would be the most favorable option, perhaps even to Goku. 


	8. The Cybrog Saga 8

The Cybrog Saga 8  
When Sai woke up she, Hasha, Marron, and Chichi were pinned to the wall of a lab by some goo. She looked around and saw Clay and Gero looking up at her. Gero then looked at Chichi. Chichi opened her eyes shook her head then glared at Gero.  
"So your Goku's wife are you?" He said looking at her, smirking wickedly. "I can see why he'd want to keep you."  
"What do you want old man?" she spat.  
"A spit fire even better."  
"Go to hell."  
"Oh no my dear the only place I'll be going is heaven and you'll be taking me there."  
"Gero not now if you want to have some fun with our guests do it later. Besides if ya do it now then this Son Goku won't have anything to greet him. Now will he?"  
"True oh well I'll just have some fun with her later."  
"Go to hell," snapped Chichi.  
Just then a jolt of elecrcity went through Chichi's body from the goo.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed.   
Marron stared at her body in horror, has the elecrcity still went through her body.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" she cried out struggling against the goo.  
Suddenly a shock goes through her knocking her unconsiouc. Sai whirls to glare at him.  
"DAMN YOU TO HELL CLAY!"  
"Well well it seems you have been hanging around with Washu to much."  
"You bet I have. I've also been hanging around Veggitta and the others. So of course I have changed from that little girl who had to watch you destory the rest of her family all those years ago. The times have changed me Clay I am no little girl that will sit by and watch you harm her friends. When this goo gives away under my power I will destory regardless of the fact that the Galaxy Police will probably want you alive."  
"You always had a mouth around your betters."  
"You might be older then me old man, but you are not my better."  
"I am two times your better."  
"Yeah right you wish."  
Just then the lab door blasted off its hinges. Goku and the others dashed in.  
"Let them go Gero," said Goku.  
"Clay," snarled Washu.   
Clay and Gero looked at eachother, nodded then jumped into the air. Clay took out a remote and then several bolts of electrcity went through the Z warriors and the Tenchi gang.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled.  
"STOP!" shouted Sai. "I SAID STOP DAMNIT!" Sai's body began to glow and the goo holding her body to the wall exploded off of her. As her body conteiued to glow clothes grew on her. She leapt off the wall and kicked the remote out of Clay's hand. "I sais stop damnit!" Then she gathered some energy to her and transported it into the bodies of the z warriors to awaken them. When they got up she looked at them and said. "Clay's mine you guys can have the rest. But leave Clay to me."  
"Are you sure?" Washu asked.  
"Positive."  
"All right then."  
"Well ya heard the little lady," smirked Trunks.   
"Yeah," chuckled Goten. "I guess you want Gero dad?"  
Goku just nodded. Then the androids joined the group.   
"Doctor Gero. Doctor Clay what is it you wish?" asked the female.   
"Entertain our friends," said Gero. "Except Goku and Sai. Leave them to us."  
"As you wish doctor."   
Then the room exploded into choas. The only people that weren't fighting were the ones still on the wall. Goku and Gero were glaring at eachother, as were Sai and Clay. They were ignoring the others, only paying attention to their oppenants.   
_________________________________________________________  
"Hello Son Goku," smirked Gero.  
"Gero," Goku said flatly.  
"You're wife is quite a spit fire, I can see why'd you want to keep her."  
"Gero if you touch her," Goku growled.   
"Oh I already did she wasn't quite happy but she was fun."  
Goku's power flared around him. "DAMN YOU!" he roared.  
Then he charged at Gero.  
______________________________________________________  
"Your friends won't survive you do know?" taunted Clay.  
"Yes they will. They've survived worse then you," snarled Sai.  
"Gero is quite taken with this Goku's wife. I suspect he will take her after Goku dies."  
"Do you honestly think Goku and his two sons will allow you to take her. You are mistaken because they as well as the other won't give her to him. Nor will I, shut up and fight."  
"With pleasure."  
Then Sai lunged at him.  
_________________________________________________________  
The battles lasted for hours (look I'm no good at writting action I promise I'll try to do better in later stories). Finally exhausted and out of breathe the Z warrior won. They panted and exchanged weary glances. Only to look up and remove their loved ones from the walls. Then they all looked at eachother and burst out laughing. This whole thing was strange and they seemed to find it funny. Then Sai collapsed onto the ground she had a sliver of medal impaled into her side. During the fight Clay had stabbed her with it. Her blood had flowed and the extorisan of the fight had drained her. She stopped breathing the young female warrior was dead.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Well thats it no more Cybrog Saga. Well i plan on finishing The King of Darkness sometime this week. Also add somemore Gokuhoe. Not only that but do you guys remeber Differences in Time? Well I plan on starting the Freezia Saga part of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
